


Coursing Through Her Veins

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Kissing, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Merlin baleful hemlock is coursing through Morgana's veins..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coursing Through Her Veins

"So allein will ich nicht sein  
Wo bist du? Wo bist du?"

//I don't wanna be so alone,

Where are you? Where are you?//

\- Rammstein (Wo Bist Du?//Where Are You?)

 

Morgana gasped for breath. Hemlock still haven't left her veins. Her heart was beating fast, her throat dry as she was hungrily quaffing the air. It hurt. She had taken a look beyond the veil of the world of the dead. Her thoughts slowly rewoke and she was realizing what had happened... Merlin. He tried to kill her!  
The tall mirror shattered to a thousand tiny blackened shards. Her wrath reigned over her and allowed her magic to come undone, to unveil her will and to burst on it's own. If she won't gain control again, her own magic might damage her beyond repair. But Morgana didn't realize the danger. She was so full of anger she was unable to pay attention to anything else but Merlin and her plans for vengeance.  
Morgana was shivering with anger and cold. Morgause wrapped her cloak around Morgana's shoulders: "Don't you worry, sister. No one can hurt you now. You are safe and cured. The poison will drain out, but it cannot hurt you anymore. No one can hurt you - not even Emrys. I will not allow anyone to touch you."  
Morgana kept shivering in Morgause's tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around Morgause's shoulders and laid her face into the golden tresses lacing Morgause's neck. "I was scared I will never see you again," whispered Morgana, her voice still trembling.  
Morgause's heart was swamped with love to Morgana, so deeply heartfelt she almost felt physical itching in her chest - such itching she would definitely feel if Morgana wouldn't have woken up. She carefully kissed the top of Morgana's head. Henceforth no one will do us part again, she swore to herself. "I will never let anyone to dissever myself from you," she whispered before she clung her lips to Morgana's bloodless, poison stricken petals.

"If I swallow anything evil,  
Put your finger down my throat,  
If I shiver, give me your blanket,  
Keep me warm, let me wear your coat."  
\- Anthony Head (Behind Blue Eyes)


End file.
